


All of My Change I Spent On You

by just_a_confused_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: The Son of Neptune, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_confused_writer/pseuds/just_a_confused_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a deep breath and inserted the change, suddenly nervous as he punched in her number, which he'd memorized since he was 12. What if she was mad at him? What if she thought he was dead? What if she found someone else? What if- But he didn't have time to finish that thought, because a voice on the other end answered, and Percy's breath caught in his throat.<br/>"Hello?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of My Change I Spent On You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Son of Neptune, right after Percy leaves his mom a voicemail. Title is from Payphone by Maroon 5

       Percy sighed as he stared down at his hand. He had enough change for one more phone call, and he was going to use it on Annabeth. He missed her so much, especially her voice. Even if he just got her voicemail, he'd still get to hear the beautiful, melodic sound that was her voice. 

        He took a deep breath and inserted the change, suddenly nervous as he punched in her number, which he'd memorized since he was 12. What if she was mad at him? What if she thought he was dead? What if she found someone else? What if- But he didn't have time to finish that thought, because a voice on the other end answered, and Percy's breath caught in his throat.

"Hello?"

* * *

 

       Annabeth's eyes scanned the page of the book she was reading, struggling more than usual. Her brain didn't register any of the words on the page. Despite how good the book was, Annabeth couldn't focus on the story; she was too distracted. Ever since Percy had gone missing, she'd been trying to keep busy, to keep her mind from straying to him. She didn't have much success, however, because he was all she could think about.

       Annabeth groaned, throwing her book down and banging her head against the back of her bed. Malcolm looked up from his book, frowning.

"You okay, Annabeth?," he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about-," she said, but she was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

       She frowned, confused as she stared at the unknown number on her screen. There was nobody she knew who would call her-her dad knew she couldn't use her phone at camp; she didn't give any of her school friends her number; and Percy-well if he could contact her, he would've done so by now. She reached to answer, but Malcolm gave her a stern look from across the room.

"Please don't tell Chiron," she said.

Malcolm sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, and Annabeth grinned at him.

       Ever since Percy had gone missing, everyone had been a thousand times nicer to her, especially Malcolm, and even Clarisse. She kind of wished they wouldn't because it only reminded her that her boyfriend was missing. It did have its perks, though, like right now.

"Hello?," Annabeth said quizically, wondering who in Hades could be calling her.

"Annabeth?," an all too familiar voice answered.

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat, and she found herself at a loss for words. She remained silent for a few moments, shocked.

"Annabeth? Hey, it-it's me-are-are you still there?"

"P-Percy?," she choked out, and everyone's head snapped up, a few gasps filling the room and shock written all over the Athena kids' faces.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me," he said, relief evident in his tone.

"Oh my Gods...Percy, how-where-"

"Hera," he responded, and Annabeth's blood boiled at the mention of the goddess's name.

"Hera?," she asked.

"Yeah. She-"

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek, which Percy found extremely attractive.

"That  _bitch!_ What in Hades did she  _do_ to you?!"

"Well, first of all, don't get too mad at her, because she  _is_ still a goddess, and she can still smite you."

"I don't care! I'm going to kill her! Nobody kidnaps my boyfriend!"

Percy chuckled, still elated to hear her call him her boyfriend, despite the fact that they'd been dating at least 6 months.

"Well, I don't think you can kill a goddess, but-"

"Percy."

"Ok, ok, sorry. Well, anyways, she kidnapped me, put me to sleep, and took all my memories. The only thing I remembered was you."

"Aww!"

Percy blushed, then continued.

"So, then, she put me at this other camp for demigods, except it was Roman, instead of Greek. Kind of like a Roman, more sophisticated version of Camp Half-Blood."

This peaked Annabeth's interest.

"Did you say Roman?"

"Yeah, the-"

"Oh my Gods, it all makes sense now! That must be where Jason is from! He keeps referring to the gods by their Roman names, and-"

"Wait, Jason? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Percy thought for a minute, then realized where he'd heard the name from.

"Oh, I remember! The other Romans kept talking about a Jason; they said he'd gone missing."

"Missing? Wait, but why would both you and Jason be missing? It's like one from each camp...why would Hera...oh, I get it! Hera must've swapped you and Jason to unite the camps! Either that, or start a war. Knowing our luck, it'll probably start a war."

Percy chuckled humorlessly. 

"Yeah. But, anyways, I really miss you, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled sadly.

"I miss you, too, Seaweed Brain. I miss you so much."

Percy smiled dejectedly.

"Hey, but I'm coming home soon, okay? And we'll be together again before you know it. And Annabeth?," he said gently, in the soft voice he reserved just for her.

"Yeah?," she said shakily, tears springing to her eyes.

"I wish I could say this in person, but I wanted to say this before-just in case I don't-"

"No. No, don't you dare finish that sentence, Jackson. You are going to stay alive, and we  _will_ see each other again," she said, her voice shaking and broken but strong, choking back sobs. 

"Okay, but I-I just wanted to tell you that I-I love you. I love you, Wise Girl. So much," he breathed.

A rebellious sob escaped Annabeth's mouth. That was the first time he'd ever said that to her.

"I-I love you, too. I love you, Seaweed Brain. And you're coming back to me, understand?"

Percy chuckled shakily as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"No. I want you to promise me. Promise that you'll come back to me."

"Annabeth Chase, I promise that I'll come back to you. I swear on the River Styx that we'll see each other again," he said, feeling the weight of his promise settle on his shoulders.

"Good. I'll see you soon, Seaweed Brain. And I love you."

"I love you, too, Wise Girl. See you soon."

Percy hung up the phone and squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. He turned around to see Hazel giving him a sympathetic look. 

"You okay?," she asked.

"No," he answered truthfully. "But I will be. Once I see my girlfriend (he loved calling her that) again."

       Hazel smiled at him, and he mustered a smile back, newfound determination to finish the quest so that he could come home to his Annabeth.

* * *

 

       Annabeth hung up the phone, staring at it with a lost look on her face. Malcolm was the first to come out of his shock, and he walked over to Annabeth's bed and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said gently. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I-I'm okay," she said, lying through her teeth.

       She sensed Malcolm knew she was lying, but he let it slide, just like everything these days. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling freely down her face. Malcolm gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her in for a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder.

       So maybe she wasn't okay right now, but she would be, as soon as she got her Seaweed Brain back, which she most certainly would.

 

  


End file.
